falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawaiian Republic
The Hawaiian Republic is a post-war state located in Hawaii. It's a nation-state formed from the territories of the former state of Hawaii that was able to survive the horrors of the Great War and now acts a safe haven in the post-war world while also continueing old pre-war American ideals of freedom and democracy. History Origins and Foundation Hawaii was originally the 50th state of the pre-war United States of America and was part of the Southwest Commonwealth. Due to the long distance that Hawaii had from the American mainland as well as its lower population and limited military presence compared to the rest of the U.S. and their allies, Hawaii was spared from the horrors of the Great War when the bombs fell on October 23rd, 2077. Due to the size and overall geography of Hawaii, there was no vaults constructed and instead, many bunkers and other fallout shelters which managed to spare the general population. After the war ended however, fallout and radiation fell across the landscape and millions died as a result of famine and fighting. For the next two decades, Hawaii was a basket of chaos and anarchy as various warring factions and groups dominated the region until one of the factions comrpised of survivng remnants of U.S. military stationed on Hawaii took over Honolulu and began expanding outwest. Time passed on and by 2098, the Hawaiian Republic was established after all of Hawaii was reunified under the banner of the republic. By the time the Republic of Hawaii was established, the region was one of the last remnants of the old world and still retained such traits from advanced technology to stable infanstructure and managed to survive the bombs. Military Army By 2240, Hawaii has a standing army of around 300,000 soldiers. Unlike most other armies, this one is centered around the old U.S Marine corps more than the army due to Hawaii's location and the higher presence of pre-war U.S Marines then army personnel. The army, and the rest of the military, were put to the test when securing the final islands near Honolulu and squashing riots and rebellions. The main actions the army took part of were the Sino-Hawaiian wars (2108-2109, 2136-2139, and 2154-2159) and the Enclave Invasions (2141-2152). The Army is divided into 3 corps, which are further divided into five divisions of 20,000 each. Weapons used by the army include the Browning Hi-power 9mm Pistol, the MP5 and Thompson Sub Machine Guns, theM12 Combat Shotgun, the M16A2 Assault Rifle, AE9 and AE12 Laser Rifles, the M72 Gauss Rifle, the M72 Launcher, M-79 Grenade Launcher, and the M249 SAW Machine gun. For artillery support, the army has a mixture of homemade and 81mm infantry mortars (370 in total), as well as 75 M3 105mm Howitzers and 24 AEC Laser cannons(check concept art at bottom) captured from the Enclave. Vehicles/Armor Because it wasn't targeted by nuclear weapons, most of the military bases and their depots remained intact and as a result yielded many supplies, including vehicles. Among them were stores of Hummers and other phasing-out all terrain vehicles (800) and the Army Transport Truck (550), and scavenged pickup trucks (1400) equipped with weapons on the back, including miniguns, gatling lasers, and Anti-Aircraft or Anti-Tank missiles. Also in possession are an amphibious version of the M51 IFV, which included the original, laser platform (M51EW), personnel carrier, and Mortar Carrier (M51M), as well as a few scavenged Mobile Gun Systems (M51MGS) (Numbers are: 300, 62, 165, 30, and 4 respectfully). Making up the backbone of the military is the tanks and power armor. The Hawaiian republic retains 40 M-75 tanks, as well as 110 modified M60 Patton tanks and 15 M-28 Heavy tanks. There is also a division of power armored troops, much of which were from the pre-war armored division originally stationed in Honolulu. They are for the most part equipped with T-45 and T-51 power armor, with a few modified Enclave Mk.1 and T-60 suits for the elite forces, which number at around battalion strength. The primary weapons used are laser weaponry, as well as explosive and incendiary weapons. The elite forces use a mixture of high-power laser and plasma weapons, as well as some of the few Fat-Man launchers available. Navy The navy numbers at over 500 vessels, with about 120 of them purely meant for cargo and non-military personnel (in peaceful times) transfer between the islands and the few mainland factions that they have trade agreements with. Some of the others include about 200 military and coast guard patrol vessels that guard the Hawaiian islands, along with some post-war ones manufactured. These primarily consist of anti-boat and anti-air weapons, equipped with auto-cannons, missiles, and miniguns. There are also around 80 corvettes, which are used for ship escort and trade route patrol missions, these ones having most of the same equipment as patrol vessels except more scaled up, plus with anti-ship guns and lasers. 20 others are amphibious assault (also around 50 landing craft), troop, munitions, and logistics ships, with two similar ships refitted as helicopter carriers. The Hawaiian navy also controls a dozen light frigates, five missile/heavy frigates, three submarines, four destroyers, and the flagship of the navy, the retrofitted battleship H.N.S Missouri. The navy also has several converted cargo ships and frigates that were captured from attempts by Chinese remnant forces and a few from the Enclave, as well as a single Chinese ballistic missile submarine that had refused orders to launch their light nuclear payload and had settled with Chinese refugees on the island of Ni'ihau, publicly defecting and joining the Hawaiian Republic when it started expanding from Honolulu. Air Force Surprisingly, few aircraft were stationed in Hawaii at the time the nuclear bombs fell, and fewer still survived the anarchy that followed. These numbers were improved somewhat from aircraft captured/scavenged from the Enclave, and are reinforced further from civilian planes. None the less, this remains a weak point of the Hawaiian Republic. The air force only has 14 P-80s and 3 F-108s, as well as 30 assorted large cargo or airliner planes.and 42 smaller civilian planes. Only 19 vertibirds are controlled by the Republic, with all but two being from the Enclave and all of them being transport models only. To fill this vacuum up, over 60 UH-1 Huey helicopters have been restored and pushed into service, and there are attempts to reproduce an old Mi-24 helicopter that was somehow on the island, likely covertly captured from the Soviet Union. The Republic further compensates their limited air power by using civilian aircraft and planes and converting many models and copies of them for military usage, mainly defensive, but some are used for offensive operations. These planes are very easy to rebuild and make making their usage very valuable. Category:Post-War Countries